El buen tiempo le pone triste
by Drehn
Summary: ‘No me gusta que haga sol’. Parvati no lo comprendía, pero a Lavender no le importaba, porque por una vez había alguien que la entendía mejor, alguien más que se preocupaba por ella. Cedric/Lavender. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso. El título está sacado de una frase de Les Choristes.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim: **Lavender Brown/Cedric Diggory.

**Summary:** 'No me gusta que haga sol'. Parvati no lo comprendía, pero a Lavender no le importaba, porque por una vez había alguien que la entendía mejor.

**Rating:** K+.

**Advertencias:** -

**Largo: **Oneshot.

**Palabras:** 4.818.

**Escrito para:** laura sommeils.

* * *

**El buen tiempo le pone triste**

Lavender no era una fanática del quidditch, para nada, pero solía ir a los partidos para animar a los de casa. De hecho, siempre lo hacía, porque como decía Parvati, los jugadores estaban muy buenos; el deporte les tonificaba el cuerpo y, para ella, si además tenían unos ojos azules ya eran lo más.

Cedric Diggory no tenía los ojos azules. Tampoco era de su casa. Cedric Diggory era un tejón de ojos grises que sonreían a todo el mundo, capitán de su equipo y dueño de una media sonrisa que hacía que Lavender se preguntara si era obra de algún conjuro que tan sólo los alumnos de séptimo curso sabían emplear a la perfección. Esa era la palabra que lo definía mejor: perfecto.

Y no tan sólo era un chico perfecto para ella; eso Lavender lo sabía muy bien. Siempre había un par de ojos mirándolo, ya fueran claros u oscuros, grandes o pequeños. Pero eso no era bueno —no para Lavender. Porque ¿cómo se iba a fijar en una muchacha de cuarto con un grano en la frente que se veía obligada a taparse con el flequillo? ¿Cómo iba él a saber que ella era capaz de pensar y sentir, a pesar de sus modales y su aspecto infantil?

'_Claro que no_', se decía a sí misma. No debía hacerse esperanzas porque él hubiera mirado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Probablemente miraba hacia la de Ravenclaw, donde estaba la tal Cho Chang y sus amigas mayores y bonitas. O hacia la de los profesores; Cedric era amable hasta con Hagrid.

Lavender sabía que no debía saber todas esas cosas, que si fuera tan sólo una compañera de otra casa y menor apenas sabría su nombre y, quizás, su signo del zodiaco. Pero no podía evitarlo. Por el momento.

Porque ella lo arreglaría. Estaba segura de ello.

-

—¿Estás enfadada, verdad?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

—Di más bien claro que sí. Puedes decírmelo, Lav, no me quejaré.

Pero Lavender sabía que lo haría.

—¡Chist! —pronunció Lavender, intentando fingir que Hagrid se acercaba. Pero entonces levantó la vista y reparó en que, de hecho, los excregutos se habían escapado y en que Hagrid estaba ocupado corriendo tras ellos, intentando atraparlos para que no hubiera problemas —. ¿Vamos a ayudar a Hagrid? La clase ha terminado y —soltó una risita: al fin y al cabo, era Lavender Brown— parece que no es muy rápido.

A pesar de su pequeña burla, se quedó para ayudarlo a cazar a los excregutos, y aunque le costó mucho, ya que los deportes no son lo suyo, acabaron consiguiéndolo. En realidad, Lavender estaba exhausta de tanto correr, y es día había resultado ser estresante, así que no prestó mucha atención a nada. Ni siquiera a su aspecto.

Parvati sí lo hizo.

—¡Lav! Estás llena de barro, despeinada, con la corbata mal anudada y ¿no te duele la rodilla? Tienes un arañazo justo ahí.

Le dolía la rodilla, sí, pero era una tontería. Le dolían más los músculos, y tenía ganas de llorar. Era una chica más bien débil, que tendía a cansarse fácilmente. Quería tomar un baño, comer tarta de melaza y echarse a dormir como una marmota.

—Ah… No pasa nada, si mañana me duele iré a la enfermería y ya está. Aunque creo que me sabía el hechizo para los arañazos, pero mejor no intentarlo.

—Bueno. Yo he quedado con Padma en la Biblioteca. ¿Nos vemos luego?

¿Tenía que volver sola? Era un verdadero palo, pero hacía varios días que las gemelas no pasaban un rato juntas, y Lavender sabía que acaparaba gran parte del tiempo de su mejor amiga.

—Claro.

Recogió sus cosas y pensó en hablar un poco con Hagrid antes de irse, pero después cayó en que le parecería raro —incluso se lo parecía a ella, pero se sentía sola además de cansada—, y era mejor darse aquel baño. Echó a andar por los terrenos en dirección al castillo.

'_Será un baño de burbujas, y después estrenaré las sales que me envió la prima Betty_', iba pensando.

Justo cuando se imaginaba lo bien que le olería el pelo chocó contra un pecho de hombre desconocido y se cayó al suelo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apoyó todo su peso en la rodilla herida y gimió un poco, dolorida.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz preocupada, que hubiera reconocido de haber estado en mejores condiciones—. Perdona, no miraba por donde iba. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Lavender estaba frustrada.

—No estaría mal, gracias.

Cuando un brazo fuerte pero gentil la ayudó a ponerse en pie y vio los ojos grises del que había chocado contra ella se arrepintió de su tono sarcástico. Casi colapsó ahí mismo. Casi.

—Yo… gracias. He tenido un mal día y no estoy muy fuerte que digamos.

¿Habría sonado estúpido, o ridículo, o infantil, o quejica? Avergonzada, bajó el rostro pensando '¡Es Cedric Diggory, boba!' y escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo desaliñado. Cayó en la cuenta, además, de que estaba sucia, sudorosa y despeinada; se moría de vergüenza. Definitivamente, no era la mejor forma de hablar por primera vez con el apuesto Diggory.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

¿Malo? Esa palabra no existía en el diccionario de Lavender Brown en ese momento: era demasiado feliz. Aunque su aspecto entorpecía el momento, pero no le importaba mucho si Cedric Diggory se preocupaba —mínimamente, cortésmente— por ella. Aunque solo fuera un poquito.

—No exactamente. Es que me he quedado a ayudar a Hagrid, digo, el profesor Hagrid, con los excregutos porque se le habían escapado, y es algo complicado, ¿sabes? Pero no es nada importante, solo un día más bien gris.

—Qué escena más… bizarra —Cedric se rio con amabilidad, sin saber que su risa acariciaba los sentido de la leona—. Debes de ser muy valiente si te has atrevido a hacer eso, y también buena alumna y amiga, ¿no?

—Soy Gryffindor.

—Y yo Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory, por cierto —le ofreció su mano de dedos largos.

—Lavender Brown.

La mano de Lavender, sucia y pequeña, con la manicura destrozada, se acopló a la del tejón como si se hubieran hecho para eso, y un sentimiento amistoso surgió de esa unión.

-

No habían vuelto a hablar des de aquella tarde encapotada, pero se sonreían y saludaban por los pasillos, porque Cedric era así de amable con todo el mundo y porque a ella le hacía especial ilusión encontrárselo por el castillo como si fuera casualidad.

Se lo había contado a Parvati después de usar las sales de baño de la prima Betty, y su amiga, emocionada, la bombardeó a preguntas.

—¿Cómo iba vestido?

—Con el uniforme, claro. No me fijé mucho.

—¿Seguro que no volvía de los entrenamientos de quidditch?

—Ahora que lo dices... tal vez sí. Creo que iba con esa ropa.

—Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿qué tal besa?

—¡No nos besamos, Parv! —terminó exclamando Lavender, sonrojada, para salir de la habitación con agilidad. Quería el recuerdo de Cedric para sí misma, quería que fuera algo entre ellos dos. Tal vez pudiera compartir su vida con alguien más que no fuera Parvati. Nunca lo había probado realmente.

Después de aquella conversación-discusión no se hablaron más. Lavender hablaba con Seamus, que de repente se mostraba mucho más simpático que antes, y en ocasiones, hasta con Hermione Granger.

Cuando Seamus y ella salían de la clase de McGonagall al día siguiente, Lavender volvió a toparse con Cedric por culpa de —o gracias a— ir cabizbaja, sintiéndose culpable por lo de Parvati.

—Vaya, esto acabará convirtiéndose en una afición.

—Ah, perdona. Esta vez ha sido culpa mía, por ir distraída.

—¿Entonces admites que la anterior fue mi culpa?

Aunque sabía que bromeaba, Lavender se sentía nerviosa y, para qué negarlo, también avergonzada aunque esta vez estuviera limpia e imecablemente peinada. Seamus, dándose cuenta de que ahí no pintaba nada, se despidió con un gesto y se fue sin abrir la boca.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Cedric con curiosidad. La suerte era caprichosa: cada vez que hablaban Lavender tenía algún tipo de preocupación en la cabeza.

—Esto... bien, supongo. Normal. ¿Y tú?

—Más que bien, aunque claro, nervioso por el Torneo.

—¡Pero si te irá genial!

Entablaron una conversación superficial mientras sus piernas los llevaban a los jardines húmedos. Cada vez hacía más frío. Inconscientemente, Lavender se puso a temblar.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Diggory.

Ella asintió tímidamente. Cedric se quitó la bufanda amarilla y negra y pensó en dársela, pero al ver que Lavender tampoco llevaba guantes se la puso él mismo para que no se le congelaran las manos. Ni que decir que la Gryffindor acabó como un tomate por tal gesto.

—Vaya, ¿ahora tienes calor?

-

Las semanas pasaron, a veces lentamente, a veces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; en resumen: a Lavender los relojes y los calendarios ya no le decían nada. No sabía ni qué día poner en sus redacciones y llegaba tarde a las clases.

¿Lo peor? Que estaba completamente segura de que era culpa de Cedric y Cho. Bueno, de Cedric y Cho juntos o de Cedric o de Cho. Le daba igual mezclarlos o no, el caso era que estaban saliendo juntos y que a ella le sentaba como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Pero la cosa no termina ahí. Se enteró de la peor manera posible.

—¿Sabes? Creo que te vas a alegrar por mí por una cosa —le había dicho Cedric un día en que estaban tumbados al sol de invierno, intentando convencerse de que en realidad estaban en verano.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy —soltó una risilla nerviosa pero emocionada—, ya sabes, estoy saliendo con Cho. Con Cho Chang.

No tuvo que preguntarle quién era, ya que todo el mundo conocía a esa chica. Qué ingenua había sido, pensando que entre ella y su amor platónico había algo más que amistad.

Y supuso que fue por eso por lo que le dijo a Seamus que lo acompañaría al baile de navidad. Él no le desagradaba: era un chico amable, y de paso, mono.

Pero no era Cedric Diggory, claro. No le temblaban las manos cuando estaba con él, no sentía nada en el estómago —no esperaba mariposas, claro que no, pero al menos una presión de nervios o algo así, sí—, no se emocionaba al verlo sonreír y no confiaba en él tanto como en el tejón.

Claro que ella no era ninguna especie de Cho Chang o chica popular que pudiera salir con cualquier chico —o chica, venga— que se propusiera. Solo era una niña de cuarto curso despistada y charlatana, alegre pero infantil, y sin nada especial.

Así que asistió al baile con Seamus aunque solo fuera un chico aceptable y sintió ganas de llorar casi todo el rato, pero no porque lo pasara mal, porque todo estaba estupendamente decorado y los elfos se habían esmerado al hacer la comida. Bailó y presenció la escena de Granger y Weasley —¡tendría una verdadera charla con esa chica!—, se quejó un poco cuando tuvieron que irse y...

Fue besada por su acompañante. Pero vamos por pasos.

Todo había terminado ya. No era un cuento de hadas como La Cenicienta porque ella tenía el príncipe, pero a Lavender le sabía mal igual que ya fuera medianoche. Estaba cansada y sonrojada, y se acercaba a las escaleras con Seamus cuando él empezó a balbucear cosas extrañas.

Al contrario de lo algunas personas pudieran pensar, ella no era tonta. Sabía que lo que intentaba era declarársele, y también era consciente de lo que vendría después.

Así que su primer beso no fue apasionante, ni sorprendente, ni algo realmente especial. No la tomó por sorpresa, como siempre habría querido.

Lo que la sorprendió verdaderamente fue la risita que los interrumpió a su derecha.

—Oh, perdón, chicos. Ya nos vamos —dijo Cho Chang con los ojos muy abiertos, cogiendo el brazo de un sorprendido Cedric y llevándoselo hacia otro lado.

'_Probablemente para besarlo mucho mejor que yo_', pensó Lavender, aturdida.

-

No habló con Cedric hasta dos días después. Fue bueno y malo a la vez. No fue tan incómodo como ella había pensado que sería.

—Seamus Finnigan —paladeó él—. No me lo habías dicho.

Cedric tenía una manera peculiar de hablar, si uno se fijaba en ello. Fruncía un poco los labios, posaba su mirada en el suelo y luego en sus ojos, y luego en el suelo o en la palma de su mano otra vez. Paladeaba las palabras, de verdad, como añadiéndoles un '_vaya_' o algo así, y Lavender no podría decir con claridad si hablaba con parquedad o de forma concisa. No era buena con las palabras.

Pero tenía muy claro que aquello la ponía nerviosa, aunque no había razón para ello. No, ¿verdad?

—¿Tenía que decírtelo? Quiero decir, no hay nada que decir. No estamos saliendo juntos ni nada. —Pero se habían besado. No; él la había besado delante de Cedric. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?—. El beso fue... una sorpresa.

—Ah. Está bien, entonces.

'_Mentiroso_'. No estaba bien. Lo sabían, de alguna manera sutil, de una de esas formas que te oprimen el pecho por la mañana, cuando aún no sabes si estás dormido o despierto. Lo sabían, los dos, y era algo jodido.

-

Así que Cedric fue cambiando, fue cediendo al mal humor poco a poco, paso a paso (pasito a pasito, que diría Lavender). No se convirtió en un tío despeinado y con ojeras de respuestas secas de la noche a la mañana, por supuesto que no. Eso no se lo cree nadie. Pero su buen humor no pudo con el estrés y los nervios por no saber qué le pasaba con una chica de cuarto curso.

Al principio se sentía un poco orgulloso de saber que no era sólo por la gryffindor, que también le preocupaba el Torneo. Después dejaron de importarle las razones, pero poco a poco, como ya he dicho.

Primero fue eso de levantarse más tarde, de hacerse el remolón y no tener tiempo para desayunar del todo bien. Eso no le importaba mucho: siguió siendo un chico de sonrisa permanente, fuerte y sano.

Lo segundo fue Cho. Discutió un poco con ella por una banalidad que no debería de haberle importado tanto. Que si Harry, que si Lavender.

Y ahí estaba ella otra vez. Aunque supieran que había una pieza que no encajaba, su sonrisa tímida seguía ahí, sus manos frías y blancas le cogían del brazo aunque sus labios ya fueran de Seamus —y eso le molestaba, muy a su pesar—, y le hablaba. Le hablaba de todo y de nada, como si todo fuera una tarde con buen tiempo, sin complicaciones.

'_Por eso me gusta tanto_', terminó pensando. Y aunque después intentó negárselo y mentirse a sí mismo, acabó por aceptarlo. Le costó porque fue una derrota, porque fue un _nunca la tendré pero debo estar ahí igualmente_.

Y por último, claro, se juntó todo. Irritarse un poco más de lo normal, empezar a desesperarse por los jodidos acertijos de las pruebas y distraerse en las clases complicadas (y eso que no tenía exámenes).

-

Lavender pasó verdadero miedo con eso de la segunda prueba. Al principio pensó que lo peor fue que Cho estuviera bajo el agua y no ella, pero era lo correcto. Lo normal, al menos. Bueno, ¿a quién engaño? La verdad es que ignoró eso porque estaba demasiado asustada por lo que le podría pasar a Cedric allí abajo, a merced de cientos de criaturas marinas desconocidas.

Deseó ser Hermione Granger varias veces para conocer hechizos que pudieran darle a conocer que Cedric tenía una oportunidad. Para variar, sus deseos no se cumplieron.

El alivio la inundó cuando Cedric salió del agua, ominosa como ella sola, sonriendo, eufórico... y con Cho en sus brazos.

Pero nada le impidió sonreír de vuelta y marearse de la emoción. Su chico había ganado la prueba.

Bajó de las gradas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en la cara, tanto para Harry como para Cedric, e incluso para Krum (porque el chico era guapo, y ella, una adolescente llena de hormonas).

Al llegar abajo, intentando acercarse a su campeón personal —no, no el gafotas de su casa—, se topó con Seamus.

—¡Hola, Lav!

—Lo siento, Seamus, pero solo Parvati me llama así. Y lo siento de nuevo, pero tengo prisa, así que...

—Pero...

Lo dejó tirado sin darle más explicaciones y se rió un poco. Lo que la hizo sentir mal, a decir verdad, fue que se encontró con Cedric y Cho discutiendo. Acabando de discutir, más bien. Se sintió culpable por encontrar satisfacción en ello; más allá de la superfície, sin tener que ir muy al fondo, era una buena persona.

—Oh, siento interrumpiros —¿Quién era la mentirosa ahora? Cedric, sin poderlo evitar, se echó a reír, sin razones para no hacerlo. Lavender se sonrojó pero se obligó a seguir hablando—. Venía a felicitarte, Ced. Lo has hecho muy bien. Me alegro por ti.

Sonrió de nuevo y se fue. Nunca antes lo había lo había llamado Ced, pero le sonaba bien. Le sonaba a buen tiempo, a charlas juntos, a estar cómodos y solos. Incluso sabía bien al deletrearlo. En realidad era solo su amor adolescente, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Era feliz con una sola palabra, con una pequeñísima esperanza de esas que se rompen en un segundo.

Como aquél.

—Pero si ni siquiera te ha visto, qué sabrá ella si lo has hecho bien o mal —susurró Cho, enfadada y celosa sin poder evitarlo. Lavender se dio cuenta, más tarde, de que un montón de gente de hubiera sentido de la misma manera, pero le hirió igualmente.

Se fue más deprisa de lo que hubiera querido.

-

Todo se evaporó de golpe. Se esfumó como por arte de magia (valga la redundancia). Los sueños felices tejiéndose en su cabeza como algodón de azúcar, las melodías de una década antes, lo bueno en los detalles y demás cosas por el estilo desaparecieron. Solo le habían durado unos diez minutos; eso todo a lo podía aspirar Lavender. ¿Diez minutos de Cedric? Ella no quería eso de él.

Aunque suene mal, casi como algo deplorable, para lo único que sirvió fue para hacer las paces totalmente con Parvati. Ella estuvo ahí y simplemente aceptó llorar sobre su hombro. No literalmente, claro, lo hizo a su manera. Como siempre había hecho.

—Me he perdido un montón de cosas.

—No tantas —dijo, y sonrió tristemente, porque siempre sentía cosas grandes por hechos pequeños—. En realidad no hay nada que no sepas.

—Puede que sí, Lav, puede que sí —susurró Parvati. Pero no añadió nada más, y Brown no se lo pidió.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el castillo (ojo, sin lágrimas ni nada, simplemente con expresión extraña) cuando sintió que alguien la paró tocándole el hombro. Y solo Cedric hacía eso normalmente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo.

Él suspiró y se revolvió el pelo húmedo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —se refería, obviamente, a Parvati, pero Lavender solo frunció el ceño—. Debo decirte algo —añadió. Luego solo cerró los ojos, intentando escapar del asunto. O quizá meterse en él.

Su amiga se fue y ellos se apartaron un poco de la puerta principal. La gente saludaba a Cedric y la mayoría también lo felicitaba, pero él tenía los ojos fijos en los de Lavender.

'_Vaya, si no mira al suelo_'.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió ella, intentando sacar su anterior felicidad a flote.

—No pasa nada. Bueno, sí. En realidad sí que pasa —hizo una pausa—. Siento mucho que Cho haya dicho eso; está de mal humor porque hemos discutido.

—Tranquilo. No importa, entiendo que esté celosa. Debe de ver muchas chicas que quieren salir contigo.

Y de veras le costó meterse entre esas chicas como otra más, pero se esforzó en captar algún tipo de realidad. Ella no era especial. No para Cedric, no para Seamus Finnigan. Ni siquiera, si se paraba a pensarlo, para su propio padre, siempre corrigiéndola y comparándola con Betty.

Cedric suspiró con frustración.

—No la entiendo. No lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Es tan raro.

—Yo sí que no lo capto. ¿Por qué no, Cedric? No es raro. Es... Eres así.

El tejón se la quedó mirando. Se había acercado un poco (unos milímetros de más) y necesitaban hablar. Pero no hablar de nimiedades como la última clase de Encantamientos o algo así.

—¿Cómo?

Inhaló profundamente y reunió un montón de valor para mirarle a los ojos y formular frases con sentido. De alguna manera se las apañó para hacerlo.

—No lo sé. Es difícil describirte, pero tengo muy claro que eres especial de alguna manera. No por tu físico o popularidad, sino porque siempre sonríes por ahí sin esperar nada a cambio. Eres feliz haciendo feliz a la gente, y eso es bueno. Eres una gran persona, Ced. Así que entiendo perfectamente que Cho te quiera tanto, que sienta celos, que te necesite.

Un segundo después empezaron a temblarle tanto las manos como las rodillas. Tenía muy claro que acababa de declarársele de alguna manera. Indirectamente, sí, pero estaba segura de que Cedric había notado la verdad.

Este, sin decir una palabra, la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos a su torre. Lavender no sabía cómo conocía un Hufflepuff el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero no le importó mucho.

—Gracias —dijo él a media voz.

Sólo fue una palabra, pero ¿para Lavender? Para Lavender fue algo más. Una gran, gran parte del todo.

-

Los siguientes días no fueron como los anteriores. Tampoco las semanas, ni lo que pueda venir después.

No dejaron de hablarse, como se temió Lavender. No fue incómodo (vale, tal vez un momento o dos). No fue nada malo porque Cedric era demasiado buena persona como para obligarla a explicarse con las palabras exactas y tener que decirle después que no podía dejar a Cho o que era incapaz de engañarla.

En realidad, la cosa mejoró. Cuando quedaban para ir a la biblioteca o practicaban juntos (Cedric lo necesitaba pero Cho tenía sus exámenes pronto), se miraban más que a los libros o las varitas. Se miraban a los ojos. Y tenían un poco más de confianza para decirse las cosas. No es como si antes no la tuvieran, que sí, pero ambos eran conscientes de que ahora había algo más recién forjado.

Lo difícil era elegir las palabras. Si Lavender oía que se tenía que ir con su novia se sentía dolida, y él lo sabía. Ella ni nombraba a Seamus (pero que quede claro, no había nada que nombrar). Así que, aunque no charlaban de cosas totalmente intrascendentales, no se atrevían a entrar en temas más... profundos.

Fue pasando el tiempo y se encontraron con el día de la tercera prueba a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, todos menos los participantes. Para ellos sólo había nervios.

Lavender y Cedric estaban juntos en la biblioteca, sitio algo íntimo y silencioso (aunque no romántico, eso todos lo sabemos), conscientes de que esa sería, más que probablemente, la última vez que mantendrían una conversa hasta la última prueba. Y no podían evitar el tema del torneo, aunque Lavender llevaba la conversación hacia otras cosas.

—Oye, Ced, ¿a ti te cae bien Harry?

—¿Potter? —Diggory parpadeó, contento de que le llamara así—. Bueno, sí, parece un buen chico. Y me ayudó.

—¿Qué? —Lavender frunció el ceño.

—Me ayudó con la primera prueba. Me dijo que nos enfrentaríamos con dragones. De alguna manera todos se habían enterado menos yo —se rió un poco—. Aunque yo le devolví el favor con la segunda.

—¿De veras? —la chica estaba extasiada. Le encantaba enterarse de cosas como esas, aunque siendo de Cedric, nunca chismorrearía sobre ellas con nadie.

—¿Te sorprende? Mejor no respondas. Pero sí. Le dije cómo se abría el huevo. Bueno, se lo aconsejé sutilmente.

—Me alegra mucho. Por eso eres tan buena persona.

Y suspiró sin caer en la cuenta de lo que eso acarrearía. No el suspirar —aunque a Cedric le ponía de los nerviso no poder colocarle bien el flequillo cuando se le movían unos cuantos pelos por culpa del suspiro—, sino en decir esas palabras.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella había dicho algo parecido o exactamente igual. No el suficiente para olvidarlo (sinceramente, él no creía poder olvidarlo en años o, más bien, nunca), pero sí el necesitado para poder ignorarlo sin que se notara.

No encontraba las palabras con las que responder a aquello. Le hubiera gustado poder soltarle un discurso sobre la gran persona, sobre cómo le gustaban todos y cada uno de sus detalles o algún tema relacionado con ella misma. Pero no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado en blanco y no podía más que mirarla a los ojos, a los labios, a los ojos y a los labios otra vez.

—Tú eres aún mejor.

Después de estas cuatro palabras, benévolas o perjudiciales, quién sabe, la besó. En realidad se acercó lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Presionó los labios de Lavender suavemente para que se apartara si quisiera —por si le dolía en el corazón— y luego, al ver que no se quejaba, sino que gemía levemente, empezó a moverlos un poco mientras le colocaba bien el flequillo. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lavender y ella se dejó besar, extasiada, hasta que también participó en el beso y acabaron jadeando los dos.

-

—Merlín, Ced, ten cuidado. Haz alguna señal si te encuentras en el más mínimo apuro y, por favor, por favor, no mueras. No salgas herido. Cuídate ahí dentro, ¿vale? Oh, y no te pongas nervioso, tú puedes.

—Es imposible que me ponga nervioso si hablas así.

—Por lo que más quieras, Ced, prométeme que saldrás de ahí, habiendo ganado o no.

—Saldré, ¿de acuerdo? Saldré y ganaré por todos los del colegio, y me reiré de ti, o más bien contigo, después.

Lavender inspiró profundamente. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos y era incapaz de hablar con coherencia, pero las siguientes palabras le salieron sin poder evitarlo, a bocajarro:

—Te quiero.

Este la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella se sintió culpable, porque solo le daba motivos para preocuparlo o ponerlo nervioso —se le veía pálido— cuando Cho simplemente le besaría, le sonreiría de oreja a oreja y le aseguraría que sería el mejor de todos. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

Él la besó y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Lo sabes, Lavender. Te lo prometo.

Solo entonces pudo irse con Parvati a las gradas para verlo todo lo mejor posible. Cho hizo lo que ella había imaginado que haría y Cedric la besó también, pero en la mejilla.

No cumplió su promesa y Lavender Brown derramó aún más lágrimas que Cho Chang, aunque nadie se fijó en ellas.

_A Cedric le hubieran importado._

-

Cursa quinto, ha crecido un poco físicamente y parece que mentalmente haya retrocedido un par de años cuando ha envejecido el doble. El chico que vio a Cedric morir es tratado de mentiroso cuando todos saben —tienen que saberlo— que dice la verdad y ella se siente indignada en las clases de Umbridge.

Se siente indignada sólo con ver que hace un día radiante, porque Cedric no está ahí para verlo y porque esos eran sus días. Recuerda que ellos solían caminar por los terrenos del castillo, que él le dejó su bufanda —aún la tiene en el baúl porque no se atreve a mirarla; se considera cobarde a pesar de su casa— y que sus ojos se veían más claros con la luz del sol. Recuerda que a Cedric le gustaba que hiciera buen tiempo, pero ella no puede evitar odiarlo. Porque lo recuerda todo en un instante y no quiere, _no puede_, es algo demasiado difícil de hacer.

Porque él no cumplió su promesa. La única que le hizo. Bueno, no. También le prometió que sabía lo que ella sentía, y ella se lo creyó, porque era imposible que no lo supiera. Pero ahora no puede saber lo destrozada que está, lo mucho que lo echa de menos. No puede saber qué tanto odia los días soleados en los que no llueve ni un maldito momento.

—No me gusta que haga sol.

Cursa quinto y por eso está en una habitación diferente, en el alféizar de la ventana, con Parvati tumbada en su cama, leyendo El Profeta o cualquier otra cosa que no le importa. Sabe que su amiga está preocupada, que no acaba de entenderla —unos meses antes no le importó, porque por una vez había alguien que lo hacía aún mejor— y que espera que vuelva a enamorarse pronto porque 'un clavo saca otro clavo', y porque tiene razón cuando piensa que superará la muerte de Cedric por mucho que le duela ahora.

**Fin****

* * *

**Agradecería críticas constructivas, por favor. En realidad con un review de UNA palabra me haríais feliz, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo tan largo y con estos personajes y estoy nerviosa.


End file.
